Strange House
by Karma Tiara Grace
Summary: The Strange House near Reversal Mountain… It is a house known for a sad incident that is said to keep people away. Well, Rosa wants to go explore it! So what does she do? She drags Hugh along with her. Sequelshipping! Rated K for a bit of swearing! (AND I KNOW THAT IN THE GAME YOU DON'T GO TO SHINNOH TO SEE CRESSELIA ALREADY!) Might write a sequel if I get enough reviews ;)


_**Strange House**_

_Summary: The Strange House near Reversal Mountain… It is a house known for a sad incident that is said to keep people away. Well, Rosa wants to go explore it! So what does she do? She drags Hugh along with her. Sequelshipping!_

_A/N: Here's a new oneshot for you all and it's NOT a romance! OMG the world __**must**__ be ending! Hahaha! So in this story Rosa, Nate and Hugh have already traveled around Unova and beaten Team Plasma/The Unova League. Rosa and Hugh are already a couple (even though there aren't really any romantic moments) and Rosa and Nate are twins. Well, enjoy and please don't forget to review!_

_Genres: Mystery/Friendship/Humor/Adventure_

"Guwahh! I'm so _bored_!" Rosa moaned as she flopped herself backwards on top of her bed with her legs hanging off the edge, startling her Eevee, named Vivy, who was sleeping on her pillow. "Oops, sorry Vivy!"

Vivy just huffed, ignoring the snickering of a few of her team mates and tried to go back to sleep. Rosa crossed her arm behind her head and swung her legs back and forth trying to think of something to do. Since becoming the current Unova champion she found herself often getting bored. She planned on going to Sinnoh with Hugh and her twin brother, Nate when their current League tournament was over for the year. But that was still a couple of months away. She couldn't wait to go explore there. She had heard and read so much about Sinnoh…the marsh areas, the Safari, Snowpoint City, Pokémon Contests, Eterna Forest, the haunted Old Chateau in said forest…haunted…wait a second!

"That's it!" Rosa exclaimed jumping off the bed scaring her Eevee again. "I want to go explore that haunted Strange House near Reversal Mountain! I never really got the chance last time I was in that area since I had to go battle Drayden and get info on the Dragon Types for Professor Juniper. I know! I'll even get Hugh to come with me since it might be too scary to go alone-ah! I mean, it's no fun to go alone! Come on Vivy!"

Rosa returned her team, except Vivy, to their Pokéballs and raced out of her room with Vivy scrambling to catch up with her energetic trainer.

…

"Thanks again for flying us out here Skyla!" Rosa said as she, her brother and Hugh disembarked the plane.

"Not a problem." Skyla said. "You three just let me know when you want to get back to Mistralton City."

"We will!" Rosa said and started dragging Hugh through Lentimas Town as Nate followed.

"Remind me why I had to go explore this Strange House with you again?" Hugh asked in a bored tone.

"Because it's no exploring places like that on your own!" Rosa said.

"Liar! You just don't want to go into that haunted house by yourself!" Nate teased.

"Not true!" Rosa said defensively…a lot too defensively. "Why are you even here? I didn't say you could come too!"

"I wanted to catch a Skarmory." Nate said simply.

Rosa narrowed her eyes at her twin but said nothing.

…

The trio stared up at the tall house in silence until Hugh decided to break it.

"Let's get this over with." He sighed. "Nate let's all meet back at the Pokémon Center. That way we'll know where to find each other if either of us finishes first."

Nate nodded, "Well, have fun!" He said and walked off as Rosa and Hugh walked into the house.

It was dark and spooky that's for sure.

"I bet some wild Pokémon live here now." Hugh said thoughtfully.

Hugh and Rosa took out a flashlight each from their respective bags. Rosa placed Vivy on her left shoulder and the three started looking around. A lot of the entrances to the rooms on the main floor and upstairs were blocked but the two managed to find a stair case heading going down on the left side of the main floor and went down them coming into a huge library.

"It's a mess." Hugh deadpanned.

He wasn't wrong. There were books and chairs scattered all over the floor and lamps and a couple sofas in weird places.

"Yeah. But, wow, look at all the books!" Rosa exclaimed as the two wandered over to a few shelves and grabbed a few books. The two went over to a sofa that was on the other side of the room and sat down, coughing a bit at the dust that flew up around them.

Vivy jumped down from Rosa's shoulder and onto her lap as she held her flashlight over a book Hugh opened. The two took turns reading from the books.

"Some Pokémon know a move called Dream Eater. With this move, a Pokémon attacks while the target is asleep and eats its dream. It restores HP equal to half of the damage inflicted on the target." Rosa read from the first book.

"There are Pokémon called Drowzee. They put others to sleep and eat their dreams. Eating nightmares can upset their stomachs." Rosa read from the second book.

"There are Pokémon called Hypno. Each one carries a pendulum that it can swing to make people drowsy. It has been said that Hypno once hypnotized a child and took it away." Hugh read from the third book.

"There is a Pokémon called Darkrai in the far Sinnoh region. To protect itself, it drives people and Pokémon away with terrible nightmares." Hugh read from the fourth book.

"There is a Pokémon called Cresselia in the far Sinnoh region. Its wings shine like the crescent moon and keep nightmares away." Rosa read from the last book.

"All of these books refer to dreams, nightmares and Pokémon with the abilities to affect them." Hugh said and set the books aside. "I wonder… Stay right there. I'll be right back."

Hugh got up and disappeared before Rosa could protest. She did huff angrily and began plotting ways to get back at him. However she began to worry when several minutes passed and Hugh didn't return. Rosa nervously stood up with Vivy in her arms.

"H-Hugh?" Rosa called out. "Wh-Where are y-you?"

She clutched Vivy tighter and walked around. She couldn't see the light from his flashlight anywhere. Rosa felt the panic rise in her chest, not even noticing Hugh sneaking up behind her until he grabbed her. Rosa jumped ten feet in the air and let out a terrified and piercing scream as Vivy yelped. She whipped around and the two saw Hugh on the ground clutching his stomach and…laughing?!

"You…hahaha…should have seen…_weez_...your…_snort_…face! Ahahahahahahaha!" He managed to get out before collapsing into laugher again.

She sputtered incoherently for a moment and then her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You! You, you, you, you! You jerk!" She screeched and stomped off not noticing she took a different staircase than the one the two descended from.

She stomped into the main room and up the stairs to the top floor before stopping and gaining enough sense to look and see where she was.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to storm angrily away from Hugh." Rosa murmured looking around in fear.

"Vwee eevee?" Vivy said sarcastically, which sounded like: "_**Ya think**_?"

All of the sudden the air felt like it stilled and Rosa felt chills running up her spine. Then a translucent girl appeared out of nowhere. Rosa and Vivy were frozen in terror as the ghost girl started speaking,

"An everlasting dark dream… An endless dream of darkness…" The ghost girl whispered. "Dad, Mom, Abra… Where are you…?" Then she faded away.

"Vivy? Did you see that too?" Rosa squeaked.

"E-Eev vee…" Eevee answered. "_**S-sure did…**_"

…

Hugh had finally calmed down.

"Oh man, that was funny!" He said before standing up and looking around. He frowned. "Guess I better go find her before she gets lost and really has a panic attack."

He began to make his way to the staircase she fled up.

"I'd better apologize too." He sighed.

…

Rosa walked down to the other side of the hall and back down the stairs. She looked around the main room and saw one of the rooms was unblocked.

"I could have sworn that room was blocked when Hugh and I came inside." Rosa muttered but ventured towards it and went inside.

"Looks like it's a bedroom." Rosa mused and looked around.

She didn't find anything interesting though so she went back out to the main floor and then decided to go back downstairs to the library to see if Hugh was still laughing.

…

As Hugh came to the main floor he noticed one of the rooms was unblocked. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously but went inside. It was just a bedroom. Hugh looked around a bit but decided he'd better hurry and find Rosa.

…

Rosa noticed the chairs, lamps and sofas were moved around creating an obstacle course. She narrowed her eyes thinking Hugh was playing another joke on her. She huffed but made her way around the furniture until she came to a book case that had been blocked. She saw a book sticking out and grabbed it.

"Some Pokémon have the Forewarn Ability. A Pokémon with this Ability is alerted to one of the opposing Pokémon's moves. High-power moves will be recognized first." Rosa read out loud.

She put the book back on the shelf and looked around a bit more for Hugh but didn't see him. She guessed he went upstairs and made her way to the main floor. She walked around a bit and then went upstairs again, noticing the middle room was unblocked.

"Either the furniture has a mind of its own…or that ghost girl's moving it." Rosa murmured fearfully to Vivy who nodded in reply. "Also I thought Hugh said wild Pokémon would have in habited this place. I haven't seen any yet."

Rosa then walked toward the room when the ghost girl appeared again.

"In the dark dream… I hear my dad's voice… Forget about the Lunar Wing… Please stay with me…" The ghost whispered.

Rosa forgot her fear for a second and murmured to herself, "The Lunar Wing?"

She then walked inside the room.

…

"Dammit Rosa! Where are you? Stop moving around and stay in one place so I can find you!" Hugh grumbled and he continued to look for his missing girlfriend.

…

Rosa's jaw dropped.

"There's no way…" She gasped. "This room looks as good as new! How is that…possible?"

She looked around in awe and then spotted something on the middle of the crescent moon themed rug in front of her. It was a yellow-green and white colored feather attached to a pretty gold chain. Rosa picked it up.

"It's beautiful." She said.

Her Eevee made a noise of agreement.

Suddenly she felt like somebody was behind her. She quickly turned around and saw the ghost girl.

She looked at Rosa and then at the Lunar Wing.

"Oh… The Lunar Wing… I can't take it now…" She said sadly. "But it'll be okay…"

The ghost girl reached for the wing and shockingly lifted it out of her hands and clasped it around Rose's neck. The ghost girl gave her a small smile.

"Please return the wing to the Pokémon… I was waiting on the bridge so I could return it myself…"

"Um… O-Okay. I'll do my best." Rosa said trembling a bit.

The ghost girl smiled once again and placed a hand on Rosa's head. Rosa gasped as she saw a vision of the ghost girl when she was alive petting the legendary Cresselia and then another scene of the ghost girl waiting on a bridge in another region. Then Rosa saw a bright flash of light which startled her, so she screamed and then…everything went black.

…

"There's nothing but empty rooms downstairs and up here." Hugh sighed.

He walked down the hall of the top floor.

"Normally Rosa's the once looking for me and always calling me on my Xtransceiver to ask me where I am…" Hugh trailed off and he smacked himself on the forehead for his stupidity. "I'm so stupid! Why didn't I think of just calling her?!"

He brought his wrist up to his face and turned the screen of his Xtransceiver on. Just as he was about to access the calling feature he heard a loud scream. A very familiar loud scream.

"Rosa!" Hugh yelled and raced off to the room he heard her scream come from.

He ran into the room and saw Rosa and Vivy passed out on the floor. He quickly made it to her side and sat her up, shaking her slightly.

"Rosa! Rosa! Wake up! Hey, wake up, I said!" Hugh said worried.

Rosa's eyes fluttered slightly and then opened a bit. "H-Hugh?"

"Yeah, it's me." Hugh said. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Ghost girl… Lunar Wing… Cresselia… Visions…" She muttered incoherently.

"Uh… What?" Hugh asked.

"Put Vivy in her Pokéball." Rosa muttered before passing out again.

"He-Hey! Rosa!" He said shaking her again but to no avail. "…Dammit."

He grabbed Vivy's Pokéball from Rosa's Pokéball belt and returned her to it. Then he placed the Pokéball back on her belt and hoisted Rosa onto his back before standing up and getting the hell out of the Strange House.

…

It was dark out when Rosa woke up just as Hugh entered the brightly lit Pokémon Center. Still in a daze she shifted a bit on his back alerting Hugh.

"Rosa? Are you awake?" Hugh asked.

But he didn't get a chance to hear if she replied because Nate ran up to them looking relieved.

"There you two are! I was getting worried!" Nate said. "If you hadn't shown up when you did I would have gone to look for you."

"Sorry. Rosa here got separated from me and got lost." Hugh said easing her down onto one of the lobby couches. "I heard her scream and found her and Vivy passed out in one of the rooms. She came to for a moment but didn't make any sense, mumbling something about a Ghost girl, Cresselia and some sort of wing and then passed out again. I returned Vivy to her Pokéball, grabbed Rosa and got the hell out of there."

"Ugh, remind me to never go into a haunted house again." Rosa muttered now fully conscious.

"Welcome back." Hugh joked, smirking.

Rosa glared at him and opened her mouth to yell at him when Nate interrupted her before she could.

"Hey, what's that around your neck, Rosa?" He asked.

She blinked at him confused and then her eyes widened as she looked at the feather. She grinned at the two boys.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said.

The two glanced at each other and then looked back at Rosa before demanding in unison, "Just tell us!"

"It's a Lunar Wing." She said.

"WHAT?!" The two boys yelled, once again at the same time.

Rosa laughed and then told them of the ghost girl, the room, the feather and the visions of the ghost girl on the bridge in an unfamiliar region.

"So now we have another reason for going to the Sinnoh region." Rosa said. "To return the Lunar Wing to Cresselia."

_**The End**_


End file.
